After Forever
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Monn Bella goes into a change that makes bella into a party girl, who is totaly laid back, fun, but she still loves Edward deeply, so what happens when the Cullens come back to Forks to see the new Bella? Jacob lover beware
1. Chapter 1

****Preface****

I knew when Edward left I would never get over it, I would always love him, no one else, but I thought I would never be able to escape from this pain.

But after a month of sitting alone in my room, isolated from the world, and as I looked out the window to the only light in my room I heard a loud tune from outside.

It wasn't Edward's type of music, the soft smooth tune of classical music, it was full of beats, and rhythm, and I began to get shills.

And for the first time in weeks I smiled.

Then soon I was standing up and dancing without tripping once.

I danced around my room at the beat of the music, and I began to laugh next.

It felt amazing, it was like being reborn, and at the moment I was closest thing to happy then I could get.

From that moment on I transformed into a completely new girl, the old Bella was gone, locked up in the back of my brain, and the new Bella came alive.

Edward had promised me forever, I guess forever had meant only one year, well now I had a way to get away from that crippling pain.

In so this is the beginning of a new life after forever.

**B's pov**

"Bye Charlie, I'll be home around ten." I said grinning hugely at him.

"Alright Bella, just remember don't party to hard." Charlie said giving me a smile in response.

I rolled my eyes.

"There is no such thing." I said amused, and I skipped out of my house.

Tonight I was going to be with Jacob and all his friends we were going to be doing our usual.

About every day I would party, dance, and have a great time with Jacob and his buddies down at LaPush, I was the official party starter, when I walked into the house the party would begin.

I climbed into my truck, and stomped down on the gas, and turned up the radio until the whole inside of the truck was shaking.

I grinned as I sang along to the song; I had pretty much memorized every song on the radio that was hip hop, or rap.

Soon I was at LaPush, and walking excitedly up to Billy's house.

I paused and gave the door a swift kick with my six inch high heel leather boot, and it came swinging open.

At that moment the house erupted in cheers, hoots, and laughter.

"Bella, finally made it!" Paul called out excitedly.

I smugly walked across the room through all tons of people in the room, my boots making clicking noises on the floor, and I went to the DJ.

"Alright start the playlist." I said slapping down a five to the guy.

"Yes Ma'am." He purred, and pushed a button.

I gave him a wing and went to the home made stage in the center of the house that was high enough that no one would be able to grab me from the crowd.

Embry tossed me a microphone with a laugh.

"Go Bella go!" He cheered, and as the song Tic Tok, by Kesha came on I began to sing and dance.

They all began to cheer as most of the girls sang with me.

When we finished the song I jumped down and Jacob came out of no were and caught me.

"You rocked Bella like usual." He said loudly over the music.

"Thanks." I grinned as I pulled out of his arms.

"You sure got this party started Bell, still have no idea how you could turn the most boring party ever into the best one ever." He said as we walked into the kitchen for a little privacy.

"You know Bella your party is coming up pretty soon…" Jacob said walking me deeper into the kitchen.

He was talking about the birthday party I was throwing at my house that was now coming in about two weeks.

"Yes I know when my birthday is Jacob." I said rolling my eyes in amusement.

"Yeah I know, but I was just thinking maybe…we could…you no…do something." Jacob stuttered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

Jacob sighed and patted the chair beside him at a table that had a rose, and a bottle of wine sitting on it.

I ignored it, and jumped on top of the table and sat down.

"Bella you know how I feel about you." Jacob started shyly, and I noticed his face go red.

I rolled my eyes, and nodded.

He admitted that he loved me the very week that I was reborn, and bak in the world.

"Well, I have always wanted to well, do it with you since I've first seen you dance like that, so I was wondering if this could be my gift to you." Jacob stuttered nervously.

I stared at him in anger and outrage.

"WHAT?" I shrieked in anger.

"Now Bella calm down, if you really didn't feel comfortable I was going to give you some of this to help you get more comfy." Jacob said handing me the bottle of wine.

I continued to stare at him in surprise, and I began to glare at him harshly.

"You were going to get my drunk so you could have sex with me?" I hissed in anger.

He flinched and gave me a slow nod.

I was shaking in fury now, and without thinking I raised the bottle and smashed it across his head.

I watched as crystals flew across the room, and Jacob get soaked.

Sam snickered from the door.

"Told you she wouldn't be into it Jacob, now leave her alone before she leaves." Sam laughed as I marched out of the kitchen.

Jacob just stared after me in shock, and I turned for a second and flipped him off.

But as I entered the room I heard the music that was playing, it was every time we touch, and I was quickly filled with images of Edward, and I fell to my knees in the pain that I had been blocking.

I let a few tears slide down my cheeks, and I quickly got back up and ran out the door and back to my truck.

When I made it to my truck I smiled a small smile when I saw Devon leaning against my truck with a frown.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked concerned.

"No, I just want to go home." I said looking down.

"Hope in the bed, I'll turn the radio on, that will get you happy again in no time." He said with a smile and hoped into my truck.

I grinned and got into the back of my truck, and stood up in the bed.

And when the song riding solo came on I was dancing again as the truck roared to lived.

I held onto the top of the truck as it went down the road, but my hips swung back and forth to the music, and I sung the whole way to my house.

When I finally made it home it was only nine, and I was back to my happy self as Devon helped me back out of the truck.

"Now Bella did you get that homework done that was due tomorrow?" Devon asked when I was safely on the ground.

"Nope." I grinned.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't do it, that's why I got it done for you yesterday, check your backpack, it's in your folder." He said and laughed at my pout.

"Devon why can't you just let me fail?" I asked.

"Because I don't want Charlie to kill you, and I don't want you to kill your future." He said with a smile.

I sighed.

"I'm not good enough for a friend like you Devon." I said and laughed when he grinned in victory.

"Don't be ridiculous, and don't worry about Jacob, he was just being stupid, and not think, which you know he rarely does any way, I'll beat him up later for it, how does that sound?" Devon asked patting my head.

I beamed at him, and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Devon, good night." I grinned, and turned and walked into my house.

Devon was the very first guy that I had spoke to after I was reborn, he was a new student at Forks, and we clicked real quick, he believed in me in no matter what I did, he mostly did all my homework when he found out I never did it anymore, and he always made sure he was at every party I went to.

He was more of a true friend then Jacob even was, and knowing that made me wonder if I might be able to get over Edward.

That's not the case though, every night I almost never sleep, I will never get over those golden eyes, it was stupid to even try to, but Devon was very close to the same as Edward and takes some of the pain away.

Devon was like the bigger brother that I had always wanted, Jacob was like my sun, he made me happy, but too much of him made me burn, an annoying, painful feeling, that took a long time to heal, and Devon was like my security blanket, he chanced the bad dreams away, he keep me warm, and safe, but Edward was my heart, everything that I was, and what I want.

I only had one heart, and when Edward had left he took it with him.

**Review? Edward will be back in forks in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**B's pov**

The next morning I decided that I'd go all out, really showing how much the old Bella was gone, and how the new Bella took over.

I curled my hair, dumped sparkles all through it, over did my black eye liner, made my lips a blood red, and for my outfit I wore a black leather skirt that was way too short for school, then a leather top that was a v-neck so low you could almost see my breasts, and it didn't cover m stomach, it was a button-up so I could control how much cleavage I would show.

I then slide up my leather boots, and put on a large coat that covered my whole body.

I quickly grabbed my bag, and went down the stairs.

Charlie looked at me from the kitchen table, and gave me thumbs up at the coat.

If only he saw what I was wearing under this, then he wouldn't be giving me thumbs up.

"See you later dad." I said with a smile.

"Bye Bells have a good day, try not to get in to much trouble today." He said amused.

"I'll do my best." I said, even thought Charlie knew that was a lie, the new Bella doesn't give a crap.

I walked out the door quickly to see Devon leaning against my truck.

"How did you get here?" I asked shocked, but pleased to see him.

"My brothers dropped me off; I was just thinking I could drive you to school." Devon said.

I beamed, and hopped into the bed of my truck.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I said excitedly.

Devon laughed and got into the driver's seat, and then we were flying down the road.

I let my coat fall to the ground, and let the gentle wind cool me, and fill me with calmness.

But as I got calm images of Edward came and I gasped in pain.

"Devon turn up the music please." I said quickly.

"Alright." He said and soon Lady GaGa was comforting me with 'Love Games'.

I danced to the music and sang along.

When we pulled into the school parking lot everyone was watching us in excitement and amusement.

I could all ready hear my name being cheered, and wolf whistles.

I smiled at all of them, and as we parked I waited for Devon to help me down.

He walked over to the side, and reached for my hands.

I took his and I jumped off the back of my truck my heels clicking like thunder.

I smirked as a crowed of people rushed over.

I gave a slight gesture with my hands and they split apart to Devon and I could be in the middle.

Then Devon and our big group walked together slowly.

I didn't know anyone of the people in the group so I ignored them and looked around for Angela or Jessica.

But what I did see made me scream in shock, causing everything to go silent as I stared at the golden eyes that had haunted me for months.

Edward Cullen was back, and all of his family.

I looked at each of the Cullen's.

Something told me that they were surprised that I was so different, not their old Bella anymore.

I flipped my hair at them, and looked away, and thought of a song to make them understand what has happened.

I began to sing Misery from the Maroon 5 loudly and I almost smiled as I noticed people screaming and cheering me on, when I finished the song and looked at them this was what I saw.

Alice beaming wildly and bouncing, Jasper staring at me in shock still, Emmett clapping wildly, and laughing, Rose looking at me with jealousy, but with impressments, and Edward he was staring at me with emotions I haven't had since he left.

**Ed's pov**

"Damn Eddie, Bella turned into a hottie party girl." Emmett said wagging his brows at me.

"Look at her outfit, it's so bad ass, and I love it." Alice said watching Bella closely.

_I have to find out where she got those boots._ Alice thought.

"She has made drastic changes to hide away her pain, and well she is doing a very good job of it." Jasper mumbled.

"She looks beautiful, she really bloomed, and well she is pretty good at singing." Rose said reluctantly.

"I want her back." Was the only thing I could manage to say, for my gaze rested on her, then on the guy beside her.

I could tell this human was holding feelings for my Bella, I made the mistake of leaving, that doesn't mean now that I'm back I'm going to give up until she is back.


	3. Chapter 3

**B's pov**

I quickly pulled Devon to class not looking in the Cullen's direction, my heart was racing, and a devious smile was trapped on my face.

Now that Edward was back I was going to make his stay in Forks a living hell, he was going to pay for what he did to me. Now he will get to see what he is losing.

"Bella are you ok, I'm not sure I like that smile." Devon said looking amused as he watched me.

I laughed.

"The Cullen's are going to pay, and you're going to help me." I said with a sweet innocent smile. Devon looked at me with a coy smile, but slowly shook his head.

"I'm in, come on though, let's get my brothers, I'm sure they would want into this." Devon grinned.

I beamed, and gave him a gentle hug, before pulling him with me.

"Thanks Devie." I cooed, and laughed at his blush. He was just so adorable, but just my best friend, well at least I think that's all there is here…

When we found Rad, and Thor they were just as eager as me to start messing with the Cullen's.

"Hell yeah I'm in are you kidding, I'll kick the shit out of the punks that hurt my sister." Thor said hugging me to his side with a huge smile. Thor was the big brother I've always wanted, he had honey blonde curls, baby blue eyes, and was just as big as Emmett.

Rad gave me a wicked smile.

"We'll destroy their lives completely." He said giving me a hi-five. Rad was a very violet guy, he got mad easily, and he was known as the bad boy around here, he was the second closet friend I had, he always was there to listen to what ever was on my mind.

"So come on let's start ruining the Cullen's lives that will teach them for hurting our Bella." Thor said looking between all his brothers, they all nodded in amusement.

We all walked to our next class together, which was a study hall that means I got to rock out, and dance my stress away. As soon as we walked into the room everyone began to crowd around me.

I had know idea who most of them and I didn't care, because as I looked over to the pixie like girl sitting in the chair in the back I felt a devious smile crawl on my face.

She waved to me excitedly, and I ignored her and went to the window, and opened it, taking a seat on the window seal.

A few people did the same along with Devon, Thor, and Rad.

"The pixie is one of them?" Thro whispered to me looking at me eagerly.

I nodded as I watched her, she looked back at me looking anxious, and a little sad, I didn't care I moved on.

I was glad the teacher wasn't in the class room yet, because I could already feel myself getting angry, and I had become quite a violent person.

Alice slowly walked over to me looking nervous and scare.

"Hi Bella." She said lowly, with a sad smile.

I rolled my eyes, glaring at her coldly.

"What do you want?" I snapped harshly, and a few kids 'oooed', and giggled.

Alice looked like I just smacked her in the face.

"I just want to talk, I'm so sorry—I don't want to hear it." I said interrupting her before she could say anymore.

She bit her look.

"Please forgive me." She said giving me puppy eyes that would have worked on the old Bella.

"Hmm… let me think… NO." I yelled, and spit on her shoes. I knew it was being a bitch but that was what I was, and that was what she was going to have to deal with.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked taking a step back from me.

I slid off the window stalking after her raising my fist.

"What you're going to run away again, typical, well guess what Alice, I'm going to run all of you out of this town before this week ends." I hissed at her.

She stared at me in fear, and shock.

"But Bella.." She started. "Edward is sorry, he made us all come back because he realized that he made a mistake, he loves you still." Alice went on desperately.

My heart crushed insides me causing pain to swell in me, but I held strong, and I was relieved as someone turned on the radio on the teachers desk.

'Hear me' from Kelly Clarkson came on sending me to my knees in pain, and I hissed out as images of Edward came back to me.

"Quick change the freaking song." Devon yelled, and the kid turned it quickly to a lady gaga song.

Devon, and Rad quickly got me up, and I focused on the song.

Alice looked at me shocked, and hope sparked in her eyes.

"You still love him to don't you?" She said, and I glared at her.

"Hell no." I stormed, and flipped her desk over. Now I was pissed. All the people around me cheered as I glared Alice down.

Alice put her hands up.

"Ok, I believe you." She said looking scared again.

Good, she should be, because I'm nit afraid to try and hurt her, even is she was a vampire.

I heard her mumble something about telling Edward as she picked her desk up.

I walked over to her, getting up in her face.

"Tell him what?" I asked screaming in her face now.

Alice shrank back, looking like she was about to cry. She wouldn't answer me. With out thinking I picked up her table, and threw it out the window, the chair going right out with it.

"What?" I screamed again.

Alice was shaking, fear matted her eyes.

"What have we done to you?" She said.

I was about to lung at her at that, but Thor grabbed me, and we were walking out of the class room and into the hallway, Rad, and Devon following us.

"Calm down Bell." He said as he sat me down.

I began to pace now.

"I freaking hate all of them!" I stormed, and the people walking down the hall way began running to their class rooms.

"Come on let's just ditch class." Rad said.

I nodded, and followed the guys to the library.

Teachers are so used to me skipping classes, they don't care any more, and a few teachers that love me, won't even call Charlie.

I sat down in Devon's lap, and rested my legs in Rad's lap as Thor turned on his MP3 player. I loved these guys; they were more then just my friends, or my brothers.

We hung out all day in the library, until the lunch bell finally rung, then we all got up and walked to lunch together.

"What a long day." Thor laughed, we laughed with him. This was how most days were.

So when I kicked open the lunch room doors, the cheers began and the music of 'Riding Solo' came on I began to sing and dance as one of the teachers handed me a microphone.

I locked my eyes on the Cullen table, right at Edward as I sung, making sure he understood the words to this song was what I was feeling.

I jumped up and down, getting on one of the tables, singing my heart out until a wave of people had me, like stage swimming I was carried around the whole lunch room.

When I song was almost over I decided to get a little more bitchy, and I jumped on the Cullen table. I got real close to Edward's face and began to sing the words loudly in his face. The Cullen's stared at me in more shock, and Edward stared at me in pain.

I gave the table a good jump, making the food fly into their faces, and split the table right in half.

I laughed as I skipped away from them, I had done well.

Finally the song ended and everyone roared with laughter, and claps, for more.

"Do anther one Bella!" Some guy yelled.

"Ok, any requests?" I asked into the microphone.

Alice raised her hand, and I looked away from her.

"Anyone else." I said looking around hopefully, and sighed when no one else spoke up.

"Umm yeah, I wanna hear, 'Halo' from Beyonce." Alice said.

And I cringed at that, she was doing this on purpose.

I went to scream no but it was to late 'Halo' was playing full blast.

I tried to sing this, but my heart was ripping apart.

I was getting dizzy. And soon I was on my knees, tears in my eyes. But the song kept going, and my head was now on the ground hiding my tears, and I began to wail at the pain I felt, and I gasped.

I was losing control over myself.

"Why did he leave me?" I kept repeating to myself, and I tried to hold my heart into place.

I could feel everyone around me now, the music was off now, but I could still hear it echoing inside my head.

"Bella." I heard pained voices around me, that's all I remembered as I passed out.

**Review? Sorry Bella was such a bitch, but its all part of the plan. **** thanks for reading. **


End file.
